The present invention relates to a pull pin assembly, particularly to a pull pin assembly for a portable canopy. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pull pin assembly that is easy to produce, assemble, and use.
Portable canopies are known which fold out, and expand or telescope from a compact, storable state to an expanded, folded out and erected state. Such canopies have wide application, for example, for various recreational uses, and as temporary shelters. Such canopies also have wide application for commercial uses, such as temporary sales booths or display booths for conventions, fairs, and the like.
One such typical canopy is shown in FIG. 1. In the FIG. 1, canopy 10 comprises a frame 4, on which a canopy cover 5 and side panels 6 and 7 are draped. The frame 4 comprises a roof of expandable scissor-like members 9, four supporting telescoping corner uprights 8, and two side rails 3. The supporting corner uprights 8 further comprise telescoping poles or rods 11 and 12, and a locking means 1, for locking the poles or rods 11 and 12 in a desired expanded position. The locking means for locking poles or rods 11 and 12 in the erected, expanded position have traditionally been difficult to assemble and mount, unnecessarily complicated, and often unreliable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a locking means, particularly one for a portable canopy, which is easy to assemble, easy to mount, uncomplicated and reliable.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a pull pin assembly comprising: a first rod or pole, having a first hole and a second notch or hole, and a second rod or pole, having third hole, the second rod or pole being slidably contained within the first rod or pole, so that the first hole is superimposable on the second hole. A main body is provided having a central hollow dimensioned to contain the first rod or pole, and having at least one resilient tab, the resilient tab being cut out from the main body and having a boss thereon extending into the central hollow to engage the second notch or hole of the first rod or pole. A pull pin body is provided integral with the main body and extending radially outward from the central hollow, the pin body having a space therein extending into the central hollow. A pull pin is slidably disposed in the space of the pull pin body to move from a first position extending into the central hollow through the first hole to a second position outside of the central hollow. A biasing member biases the pull pin toward the second position to relatively lock the first rod or pole and the second rod or pole when the first hole is superimposed on the second hole.
The pull pin assembly according to the present invention preferably further comprises a pull pin plug fit into the space of the pin body, the pull pin plug having a hollow dimensioned to slidably contain the pull pin, the pull pin also having a circumferential stop, wherein the biasing member is disposed to bias the pull pin between the circumferential stop and the pull pin plug, and wherein the circumferential stop is dimensioned to prevent the pull pin from passing completely through the first hole in the second position.
In a further embodiment, the pull pin comprises a circumferential tongue, wherein said pull pin plug comprises a radial groove, wherein, the pull pin has a first engageable position in which the circumferential tongue is movable in the radial groove, and a second, disengaged position, wherein the pull pin is radially pulled against a biasing force of the biasing member to come out of the radial groove and rotated so that the circumferential tongue is biased against the pull pin plug.
The pull pin plug is friction fit into the space of the pull pin body. In a still further embodiment, the pull pin comprises a radial hole near a distal end removed from the central hollow, and further comprising a pull ring disposed in the radial hole to prevent the pull pin from passing completely through the pull pin body.
The central hollow, first rod or pole and second rod or pole all preferably have square cross sections. The main body preferably further comprises a lip disposed to engage and end of said first rod or pole. The pull pin plug is preferably countersunk and friction fit into the pull pin body.
In a still further embodiment, the present invention provides a pull pin assembly, comprising: a rod or pole, having a hole; and a main body, having a central hollow dimensioned to contain the rod or pole. A pull pin body is preferably provided integral with the main body and extending radially outward from the central hollow, the pin body having a space therein extending into the central hollow. A pull pin is slidably disposed in the space of the pull pin body to move from a first position extending into the central hollow through the first hole to a second position outside of the central hollow, the pull pin having a circumferential stop. A pull pin plug is fit into the space of the pin body, the pull pin plug having a hollow dimensioned to slidably contain the pull pin. A biasing member is provided biasing the pull pin toward the second position to relatively lock the first rod or pole and the second rod or pole when the first hole is superimposed on the second hole. In this embedment, the biasing member is disposed to bias the pull pin between the circumferential stop and the pull pin plug, and wherein the circumferential stop is dimensioned to prevent the pull pin from passing completely through the first hole in the second position. Preferably, the pull pin comprises a circumferential tongue, wherein the pull pin plug comprises a radial groove, wherein, the pull pin has a first engageable position in which the circumferential tongue is movable in the radial groove, and a second, disengaged position, wherein the pull pin is radially pulled against a biasing force of the biasing member to come out of the radial groove and rotated so that the circumferential tongue is biased against the pull pin plug.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the Detailed Description of Preferred Embodiments, which follows, when considered together with the attached Figures.